


Five times Alix and Kim couldn't back down from a dare

by HiddenEye



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, This came out of nowhere, idefk, im ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenEye/pseuds/HiddenEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where that one particular dare somehow aggravated their nerves every year, and they were suckers to accept the challenge so quickly, especially when it came to the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Alix and Kim couldn't back down from a dare

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by caprette's art @tumblr idk man just take it

_14 years old, dare no.1: Kim had to wear the dunce cone for another month if he didn't wear a different colour of his shirt on the month before that._

. . . . .

"Wait," She narrowed her eyes on day twenty-one. "You worn that before."

He scoffed from where he leaned on his seat. "No I haven't."

"Yes, you have."

"No, I haven't."

"It's red! You worn that before!"

"This, Kubdel, is an orange blood coloured, while the last one I worn is a darker red."

She made a face. "It's still red."

He rolled his eyes. "Dude, I can seriously argue about the colours of the world with you for the whole day, but I'm telling you, this is a _different_ shade of red."

She studied him for a while, noting the way how ultimately smug he was being and she needed something or someone to justify her thought on the colour thing because she was pretty sure he worn that blood orange shirt before.

"Hey Alya!" The red haired turned around in her seat, an eyebrow cocked. "You're a good judge of character, is it me or Kim's wearing the same shirt he worn a few days ago?"

He rolled his eyes. "No faith in me at all."

Alya stood up and went to their place, frowning as she scrutinised the shirt. "I don't know," She drawled, tapping a nail on the table. "It looks the same to me."

He nodded to Alix. "You see? I didn't cheat."

Alix crossed her arms defiantly. "I _still_ think that it's the same-"

"Woah, isn't that the stain from when we were painting a class room?"

Alix could particular see the colour that drained from his face as Alya tugged on the hem of his shirt from where it was tucked in his jeans, allowing them to see the white paint that was splattered on it.

Alya clicked her tongue. "Dunce cone."

Alix let a grin stretched across her face. "Dunce cone."

Nino then appeared beside Alya, holding onto the large white cone with a wicked grin on his face. "Dunce cone."

Kim crossed his arms. "Do you know hard it is to find a different colour of the same shirt I was wearing on that day we did the bet?"

The three of them didn't care. "Dunce cone."

Scowling, he held out his hand.

"Give me that."

The teachers gave up on questioning them when the whole class snickered at him, while he just glared at Alix at every chance he got.

She twiddled her fingers at him with a cheeky smile.

* * *

_15 years old, dare no. 2: Can Alix race Kim by foot? If she couldn't, she had to treat him the triple flavoured ice cream for the next five days (they're not actually cheap yeesh)._

. . . . .

They had to make another race when the last one involved Alix turned into an akuma a few days ago, but this time they've agreed that she had to compete by _foot_ , much to her displeasure and his amusement.

"What, scared that you're going to loose to me?" Came the taunting jab as he crossed his arms, because he just _knew_ he was going to win.

Clenching her hands, she gritted her teeth. "Oh, you're on, Hercules."

Huh, cute.

Like last time, their friends were being supportive, another colourful banner made by Marinette herself as all of them cheered for the two sportsmen, while Alya recorded the whole thing on her phone.

He glanced to her from where she sat on the track, her legs stretched forward as she tried to reach her toes.

He smirked. "Three times, Kubdel, don't forget."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, Hercules, I got it."

"No cheating."

She scoffed. "How am I gonna cheat? You have the upper hand here with your long legs. I'm just gonna look like a chihuahua trying to catch up."

He striked a pose. "Fabulous aren't they?"

She blinked. "Gonna erase that from my mind immediately."

"Oh come on, I'm not _that_ bad."

"Narcissistic much?"

He clicked his tongue, wagging his finger at her in mock disappointment. "One cannot deflate anothers self esteem."

"They can, when that self esteem is actually an ego with the size of the Eiffel Tower."

Max then stood between them. "You guys ready?"

"Yep."

"Let's go."

Max nodded. "On your mark." 

"I'm no Chris Hemsworth," Kim continued as they went into position. "But, I'm _fine as heck."_

She made a face. "Not a chance."

"Get set."

"Then why did you call me Hercules?"

"Because you're ridiculously huge."

He hummed. "Can't help it if you enjoy my pecs."

She choked on air.

"Go!"

And off they went, a burst of laughter escaped his lips as she cursed loudly at him, trying to catch up after the distraction he caused to her.

For some reason, he didn't mind seeing that smug smile she shot him when she won, red in the face as they heaved for breath.

She was fast anyway.

* * *

  _16 years old, dare no. 3: Can Kim do 200 push ups while Alix and the hardcovers of the whole Harry Potter series were on top of him? If he couldn't, he had to salute her everytime he saw her for the next week._

. . . . .

"You know," Alix drawled as she propped her arm on top of the pile of books, going through the history homework they were supposed to pass up by tomorrow as she tapped her pencil on her knee. "You could just let it go, these books are probably hurting your back or something."

There was a snort below her. "And give you that money people pooled in? Not a chance, Kubdel."

She rolled her eyes, flipping over the next page of the textbook. "Oh come on, they're not that much."

"I'm not as rich as you are."

"10 euros. Our friends are cheap."

"They're still money. Could buy me another shirt or something."

Peeking down from where she sat cross legged, she raised an eyebrow. "Is that all you buy?"

He let out a puff of breath. "Some macaroons from Marinette's place, because they're awesome."

She clicked her tongue. "Come on Hercules, you got another 78 more to go."

He scoffed. "You doubting me, Tinkerbell?"

She scowled, dropping her textbook on top of the pile that he let out a strangled sound of surprise at the extra weight. "You're calling me a pixie, punk?"

"Hey!" He protested. "We've agreed that it's _only_ the Harry Potter series, not the textbook too!"

She shrugged, patting his side that he almost lost balance. "Textbook is mine, so technically, it's part of me."

He huffed. "That doesn't even make any sense."

"It doesn't have to be."

"You play dirty."

A Cheshire grin stretched across her face. "66 more to go."

In the end, he won of course, after he startled her by turning over that caused all the books to fly across the floor as he suddenly straddled her with the most shit eating grin he could muster.

The burn of the kick she gave him probably couldn't even rival the heat she felt on her face.

* * *

_17 years old, dare no. 4: Alix will get 20 euros if she didn't call Kim 'Hercules' for the whole week. If she did, she can't be mad when he bombarded her with pet names, knowing how that would drive her absolutely nuts._

. . . . .

"I can't believe you lost within the first day."

"Shut up." She muttered, shoving her books in her locker.

He leaned on the one beside hers, crossing his arms with that stupid grin on his face. "Am I that precious to you, sweet cheeks?"

She let out a burst of scathing laughter. "In your dreams. And _don't_ call me sweet cheeks."

"It's all part of the deal, Tinkerbell. You can't be mad about it."

"I'm _not._ "

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? Your red face says otherwise, sugar plum."

He saw how she was containing her scream, clenching and unclenching her hands with her lips pursed into a straight line that they were particularly non existent.

Oh, he was _so_ enjoying this.

Slamming her locker close, she stalked away from him, to which he easily followed with long strides as he tried to catch her attention. 

"Honey."

"Babe."

"Sweet cheeks."

"Sugar."

Alix grabbed Marinette's shoulder when they passed by her and Adrien, catching the couple off guard. "Mari, help me disappear," Alix pleaded. "I can't take this anymore."

Marinette smiled. "Sorry Alix, you made a deal with Kim, I can't do anything about it."

"And you can't break a dare." Adrien added, a ghost of a smirk flitted past his lips.

"Oh _come on_."

Kim wrapped an arm around Alix's shoulders, feeling her tense as he grinned at all of them. "Agreste's right, darling, you can't break a dare."

Marinette and Adrien shared a look. "Whoops, we gotta go," They waved as they started to leave, wide grins still visible. "See you guys later."

Alix was absolutely fuming as she watch them go.

Kim patted her shoulder in mock sympathy. "Don't worry, Tinkerbell, another six more days and-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence when she suddenly whirled around and pulled him down to her eye level by his collar, glaring at him in the eye as their noses bumped together as her breath fanned across his mouth like a blanket that he was stunned for a moment, seeing the fire in her blue eyes.

"I'll be waiting, _mon amour_."

With that, she left him standing there with his mouth agape, still in bend position when he suddenly felt the flush on his face as he watched her stomped her way home.

* * *

 _18 years old, dare no. 5: Don't get drunk._  

. . . . . 

So maybe, it was a bad idea to sneak in some (several bottles of) vodka in their sleepover bash.

So maybe, it was a horrible idea to play Have I Never while drinking said vodka.

And it was utterly suicidal to have said sleepover bash in Adrien's mansion while his father was away to attend some meeting at Rome or somewhere, Nathalie completely powerless as she watched on helplessly.

All they knew was that, they're gonna have one last party before all of them went for their separate ways.

And by that, they meant, loosing their senses to the world as they became idiotically drunk.

Most of them had konked out, spread in the living room as they slept soundly after chugging more alcohol than they should consumed, the room exquisitely quiet after hours of loud cheers and bellowing protests.

The only ones who were up was Alix, Kim, Marinette, Alya, Juleka, and Rose, staring into space as they wallowed themselves in the snores of their classmates.

Alix blinked slowly as she turned her head to the side, subconsciously watching the way Adrien was laying on Marinette's thighs, wrapping his arms around her as he buried his face into her stomach, muttering in his sleep as she ran her fingers through his hair, a small smile on her lips.

Alya was on the verge of sleeping, trying to push Nino off her shoulder as the boy snored like a tractor. Alix noted dully that it was surprising he didn't shake the whole house with it. Turning slightly to the other side, she saw Juleka and Rose leaning against each others backs, their legs spread in front of them on the floor as they talked quietly. 

Alix sat on the sofa with Kim by her side, where the boy was staring into the contents of his glass with a blank look on his face.

She scoffed lightly. "Already giving up, Hercules?"

He looked up, before slowly sending her a smirk that made her stomach flopped for some reason. Huh, weird. "You should ask yourself that, you don't look too good."

Snorting, she gestured to him with a wave of her hand. "You're telling me, have you seen yourself? You look as if you've been hit by a bus."

Leaning forward towards her, she could smell the vodka from his breath. "Are you sure? You should take a better look."

She rolled her eyes. "Drink another glass, you'll feel better."

He let out a bark of laughter. "You just want me to loose."

"Duh."

He leaned nearer, that his nose brushed against hers. "Not gonna happen, Tinkerbell."

Her breath hitched at the close approximation, her eyes trailing to his lips.

If someone was going to ask her what was she doing, she'd just forfeit loosing and blamed it on the alcohol because she would _never_ admit to the fact that she felt something snapped in her brain when she suddenly crashed her mouth onto his, wrapping her arms around his neck as she climbed onto him that he couldn't do anything but bring her closer to him.

The next day, she _still_ denied it when Alya showed a picture of them making out on the couch.

The blush on their faces said otherwise.


End file.
